¿Quien dijo que es fácil hacer dormir a un bebe?
by WeasleysSweet
Summary: Los libros lo decían, pero el por cuenta propia sabia que no seria para nada fácil.


**¿Quién dijo que era fácil hacer dormir a un bebe?**

¿Quién dijo que seria fácil hacer dormir a un bebe?

El tonto que lo había dicho estaba muy equivocado pues estaba comprobando por cuenta propia que no lo era para nada.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Ayúdame, no puedo! – Grito por enésima vez, pidiendo ayuda a su mujer que se negaba a auxiliarlo.

- ¡Estoy ocupada Ron! – Respondió ella - ¡Hazlo tú, por una vez en tu vida!

- ¡Pero es que Rose no quiere dormir!

- ¡Claro que quiere dormir Ron! – Lo regaño nuevamente pero ahora cerca de la puerta, aunque no dejando que su marido la viera. - ¡Es la hora de su siesta!

Ron suspiro agotado, tendría que hallar un modo para que Rose se durmiera y a vista de que la pequeña sonreía con inocencia agitando sus puños y pies, eso tomaría bastante tiempo.

- Bueno Rose, tienes que dormirte…

Hermione se había asomado por la puerta disimuladamente viendo que haría Ron esta vez para hacer dormir a la pequeña Rose de solo 3 meses.

- No creo que sea tan difícil. - Comenzó a mentalizarse para hacer el trabajo mas difícil de su vida - Mmm… que tal si… - Tomo a la bebe en sus brazos acunándolas y meciéndola ligeramente. Pero a pesar de que estuvo unos quince minutos moviéndose, la pequeña seguía sonriendo y con los ojos completamente abiertos.

- Esto será divertido… - Susurro Hermione mas para si misma que para Ron, quien aun no había notado su presencia. Suspiro suavemente al ver una de las imagen mas bella que sus ojos habían presenciado; su esposo meciendo a su hija, mientras acariciaba su carita con mucha delicadeza, como temiendo que se fuera a romper.

Como amaba a ese par de pelirrojos que hacían su vida mas maravillosa de lo inimaginable. Y es que hace unos años era imposible decir que ellos se querían, o menos aun, que se amaban. Ya que sus diarias peleas en esos pasados años los llevaban a palabras hirientes y peligrosas.

Aunque había una sola persona que sabia perfectamente que serian pareja; Harry Potter _el niño que vivió_ o mejor dicho _el hombre que vivió_. Su mejor amigo, -uno de los dos que tenia, aunque el otro ahora fuera su marido- el que fue como un hermano para ella, el que entendía de vez en cuando sus enojos con Ron, el que apoyaba a Ron en las peleas resientes de casados porque su esposo lo regañaba diciendo _¡Eres mi amigo, Potter!_ Y a pesar de que ella respondiera _¡También es mi amigo, Ron!_ el contestaba elocuentemente _tu tienes a Ginny, Mione._

Y es que a pesar de pelearan por cualquier cosa –incluida quien amaba mas a quien-, ella no podía dejar de aceptar cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo que lo amaba inmensamente y que siempre seria así, a pesar de todo.

Unos débiles sollozos la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

Rose ahora estaba un poco enojada porque Ron solo la balanceaba, a pesar de sus regaños.

- Bueno al parecer de esta manera no – Se auto respondió, al ver que ella se negaba a sus movimientos.

La recostó nuevamente en la cunita, donde se movió y gruño por unos segundos en que Ron rápidamente agarro los ositos de peluche -que Ginny y Harry le habían dado de regalo para cuando Rose cumplió su primer mes de nacimiento-, y comenzó a agitarlos de manera brusca y torpe.

Rose detuvo las protestas para cambiarlos por una mirada mezclada entre el desconcierto y la diversión, en la que Ron pudo detectar claramente un aspecto de Hermione y sonrío, sin duda seria muy parecida a su madre.

Continuo con los movimientos por unos minutos, pero aun Rose parecía despierta, sin ni un atisbo de querer dormir y menos con los juegos que Ron le hacia, que mas que hacerla dormir se podría decir que la estaba avivando.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! – Grito Hermione aun escondida tras una pared. Quería ver que respondía su esposo a la incesante lucha por hacerla dormir. - ¿Ya has hecho dormir a Rosie?

- Ya casi… - Mintió, buscando con la mirada algo en la habitación que hiciera dormir a su hija.

_Ya casi empieza a querer dormir_ Pensó rendido.

Un colorido libro estaba sobre la mesita de noche de la habitación, que con grandes letras decía: "¿_Como hacer dormir a su hijo?, 10 formulas para lograrlo"._ Lo abrió para saber si lograba algo, pero no alcanzo ni a leer el primer capitulo y lo dejo.

- ¡Libro tonto, no sirve para nada! - Rezongo fastidiado. – Le dije a tu madre que no siempre sirven esas cosas. – Continúo con su búsqueda, para encontrar algo realmente efectivo.

Su mirada se detuvo en una especial cosa; una foto enmarcada de ellos, de los cuatro amigos inseparables. No era en movimiento como las típicas fotos mágicas, al contrario estaba muy quieta, tranquila y bella, se la habían tomado a días de que terminara _la gran guerra_ en el mundo mágico. Los padres de Hermione habían dicho que querían un recuerdo después de tanta atrocidad. Una imagen para que recordaran que el como estaban ahora, era gracias a lo que habían hecho con gran valentía años antes.

Con delicadeza e instintivamente la acerco a la cuna de Rose que lo miraba sonriente y no supo porque pero se la entrego. La pequeña la tomo con torpeza, varias veces se le escapo de las manitos, pero se daba vuelta y la volvía a tomar.

- ¿Sabes quienes son ellos? – Le pregunto, aun sabiendo que ella no respondería. – Ella es tu tía Ginny – Señalo a una de las mujeres, la pelirroja. – Es muy molestosa y extremadamente desesperante, aunque es mi hermana y la quiero, pero no se lo vayas a decir.

Hermione río en silencio.

¿Como podría su pequeña hija de meses, que aun no sabia ni caminar, decirle a su tía que su hermano la quería?

– El es Harry, MI mejor amigo, NO de tu mama - Negó rotundamente, sacando otras carcajadas de la castaña-, nos libero de ese horrible Voldemort. ¿Te puedes imaginar a ese… - ¿Qué pensaba decir? - …malo? Era bastante feo, no tenia nariz y se vestía siempre de negro era realmente… bueno en fin, ¿no hablábamos de nosotros? – Señalo a la siguiente persona, continúa a Harry. - ¿Quién crees que es esa maravillosa mujer que esta _a mi lado_? – Pregunto, recalcando el _a su lado_. – Pues la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa que pude haber conocido…

Ahora Hermione ya no reía, sonreía, suspiraba e intentaba contener las lágrimas por todo lo que su maravilloso hombre decía. Se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

- ¿No que estaba ya casi dormida? – Pregunto apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojas y los ojos muy brillantes. Ron se sobresalto por la repentina llegada de su mujer.

- Por supuesto, eso dije…

- Yo la veo muy despierta – Dijo elevándose en las puntas de los pies y alzando la cabeza para confirmar que estaba en lo correcto.

- Es que se despertó y la quería hacer dormir nuevamente…

- ¿Contándole historias?

- ¿No se supone que así se hace dormir a un niño Hermione?

La castaña cerró los ojos y negó sonriendo, su esposo realmente tenia unas salidas muy poco peculiares.

- No con un bebe. – Negó feliz. - Parece que nunca aprenderás como hacer dormir a un bebe – Susurro mientras caminaba hasta la orilla de la camita y tomaba en brazos a su pequeña pelirroja.

Y para lograr que se durmiera, fue tan fácil como que pusiera a la bebe en su regazo y la alimentara con su pecho para que comenzara a sumirse en un tranquilo sueño.

- Tengo que decir a mi favor que yo no tengo _ese_ aspecto Hermione – Dijo molesto por que su mujer nuevamente calmaba al bebe tan rápido como el saciaba su hambre. – Además, tú eres mucho mejor para este tipo de cosas.

- Jamás subestimaría el poder de un padre – Susurro mientras depositaba a la pequeña Rose en su cunita y la arropaba con una delicada frazada de polar con dibujos de flores. – Mi padre siempre me hizo dormir, me contaba unos extraños cuentos. – Comento riendo.

El pelirrojo se acerco y abrazo a la castaña por la cintura apoyando su mentón en su delicado hombro, mientras contemplaba a su hija dormir profundamente. Hermione abrazo con sus manos las de su esposo suspirando después de un largo día.

- ¿Por qué le entregaste la foto? – Pregunto sacándola de un costado de la cuna, para observarla detalladamente.

- No lo se, solo pensé que la ayudaría a dormir. – Respondió despreocupado, besando ahora el cuello de la castaña. – Mama, cuando me hacia dormir acercaba una foto de todos y me contaba alguna historia, asíque pensé que Rosie talvez se dormiría así.

Hermione sonrío nuevamente y se giro para encontrase con los azules ojos de Ron.

- Vamos a Dormir – Susurro el pelirrojo en los labios de su mujer.

- No tengo ganas de dormir. – Respondió ella poniendo una fingida cara de inocencia.

- Yo te hare dormir. – Contradijo el con su peculiar sonrisa.

- ¿Me pondrás también una fotografía? – Se burlo ella, mientras era empujada por su esposo a la habitación matrimonial.

- No – Negó curvando su sonrisa – tengo una mejor forma de hacerte dormir.

Después de una hora tratando de hacer dormir a su hija –en un intento fallido-, pudo evidenciar que no era fácil hacer dormir a un bebe y menos a un bebe Weasley.

No lo era y jamás lo seria.

_Para nada fácil_ se repitió.

**FIN**


End file.
